


Everybody's A Little Broken

by GenuineLoudBoy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkward, Fluff, Glitches, Googleplier - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Iris is Jacksepticeye, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Robots, jacksepticeye - Freeform, malfunctions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: Google disappeared, and Iris went to go find his partner.but he didn't expect his partner to do this...(Oh! And you don't have to read the first fic in this series, I just put it in the series because there's a reference to it in a part of this fic. So you don't have to read the other fic to get this one, don't worry)





	Everybody's A Little Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and I wanted to write it out! 
> 
> (Btw, this is in a robot's perspective so if you're confused about some things regarding that, they're robots.)

Iris looks around the building. Where did he go?  
All that he knew was that something went wrong and Google disappeared, he didn’t even know why he had ran, either.

Iris turns up the volume on his ears as he walks. He hears the clap of his feet on the ground and he walks softer. He walks past doors and hallways until he stopped. He heard a loud machine running, like when a fan in a computer is running faster because the hardware is over-heating. This is one of the more isolated computer rooms that are in the whole building. He opens the door as he lowers his hearing down to neutral as he sees a figure hunched over a monitor in the middle of the darkened room.

“Google,” Iris says as he slowly walks over to the other. “What are you doing?” He only notices the few cables that are attached to the back of the other’s head as he got closer. The other has his hands down on the desk as if bracing or keeping balance as he stares at the screen without saying a word.  
“Google, you are making me worry. What are you doing?” The only answer that he was given was a flinch from the other. Oh, he doesn’t have his accent or his speech pattern enabled, that’s why.  
Google’s always been like that, he isn’t fond of people talking to him without some since of individuality. Iris enables his usual Irish accent and his usual pitch of voice.

“Google, its Iris, your partner? Why’re you plugged in-.” Iris looks toward the screen and sees a familiar program open and he looks toward Google to see 1s and 0s going through his partner’s eyes. “Google!” Iris exclaims as he quickly shuts the program down and unplugs the other, not touching the robot.

“What?” the other slowly says as he looks up at the other. “Iris, what’re you doing?!” Google soon tries to advance toward the computer again, but is soon stopped by Iris harshly pushing him back by his shirt.  
“Iris, let me do this.”

“Google, I will not let you wipe your data so you can restart your programs! Did you download a Virus or something to make you think like this? If you did you could just ask me to get rid of it and not restart all of your programming!” Iris shouted, but then calmed down a bit from his outburst, letting Google process what he’d said.  
Google lower his eyes as he pulled out two office chairs from other desks and sat in one. Iris soon follow suite.

“I malfunctioned.” Google murmured. Iris’ eyes furrowed. “I malfunctioned while I was finding a virus on the company’s files, and I lost the files.” Google’s head started to twitch as he talked. “I thought I would plug myself in and restart everything. I messed up.”

“Google…” Google looked up at Iris, showing his eyes twitching. “Don’t say-.”

“Can’t you see, Iris? My head and eyes are twitching and I’m glitching!” Google’s tone started to go higher and lower as he spoke.

“You’re not-.”

“CAN’T YOU HEAR ME?!” Iris fell out of his chair and put a hand out as Google snapped and stood up. Shit. “My tone is raising and lowering, MY VOICE IS GOING HARSH AND SOFT…” Google cut himself off by letting a high pitched ring escape, but then he calmed down. “Can’t you see? I’m a glitch in the system…” He sunk to the floor by Iris and bowed his head.

“Google,” Iris gently said as he leaned toward Google and made contact with Google’s twitching eyes.

“No Iris, I messed up. I glitched. I’m broken. I malfunctioned and I didn’t do my appointed job. I’m not good. I’m-.”

“Google. Listen to me.” Iris cut him off as he grabbed the sides of the other’s arms. No machine in the company had ever made physical contact with another robot or human, it wasn’t even heard of or thought of. Google looked up at Iris, but with a more focused and damaged expression, being focused due to the fact that Iris had made contact.  
“So what if you’re a glitch? So what if you have a virus or if you’re malfunctioning? You’re still working, aren’t you? Your machine is still running and you’re understanding me, aren’t you? You’re not broken.” Iris slid his hands off of Google’s arms as he started to continue. “Google, everything is at least a little broken, nothing is in perfect working order. I even stopped what I was doing to come and look for you. I broke my own programming of doing my job to come look for you. I valued you over my designated job.” Google smiled widely, no other robot has done that, either. No other robot has gone against what it was told to do, but Iris did.

“Iris…” Google started, but soon decided against it as he shook his head and pulled the other in his arms. Google set one arm over Iris’ shoulders and one under the other’s arm as he rested his head on the empty shoulder.  
Google had only ever seen Humans do this, hug. He’d only seen it done by two people who had the moment and he had guessed that it was meant as a casual or intimate gesture, this one was a more intimate hug to his understanding. And…He liked it.

“Google?” Iris asked, he was soon answered by Google tightening his arms around the other more, and by resting his face awkwardly into the other’s shoulder. Iris soon mirrored the other’s action and he rubbed and patted the others back in slow motions. The two then sat there, hugging each other.

Iris was a bit too caught up in the moment that he didn’t hear Google say, “Thank you, Sean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :D
> 
> (Google's last dialog is a reference to another one of my fics)


End file.
